Strawberry Pie
by SugarADdIccT
Summary: World War 3 is raging now between U.S. and Iran! In fact, all the countries are taking sides and Japan is supposrting U.S. St. Marie helps by sending sweets to U.S. But will this War change Ichigo? Sorry...terrible summary and title...just R&R though!
1. Chapter 1: The War

(Kashino and Ichigo come in my studio)

Me: Hi!

Kashino: Oi! You're writing another story?

Me: Well...I deleted the other two so this is my 'first' story. Let's pretend we don't know each other! So...Hi! My name is Terry!

Kashino: -.-

Ichigo: Hi! It's nice to meet you!

Kashino: Whatever...so what's the story about?

Me: Er...(hands the paper with the summary of the story)

Kashino: what the heck?

Me: I don't own Yumeiro Patissiere! :)

Ichigo: Can't wait to read this!

* * *

Ichigo P.O.V. (In the St. Marie kitchen)

I stared at my rejected strawberry cream pie. These days…I can't make anything. Everything I make is just rejects. Is it because…it's the war that's raging on?

Currently, World War 3 is raging between U.S. and Iran. I don't know why, but I just know that it just is. The war is the only thing people in St. Marie talk about. I hate the depressing topic. I want to forget it, but it just keeps coming up. Plus, Japan is supporting U.S. by sending in soldiers, but we don't have enough soldiers because about thousands die every day. St. Marie is also contributing by sending sweets to the children in U.S. But…that doesn't make me feel any better. My sweets turned into rejects. I try to put passion, however; I no longer can find it. I am still the happy, bubbly girl so that I could be positive that the war is going to end. All the countries are taking sides and this is the biggest war in history. I wonder how long I can be happy. I'm starting lose to the dark side.

Anyways, I started to make the pie crust again when the door opened and Kashino came in.

"Oi Amano. Why are you upset?"

"Nothing," I said with a feigned smile.

"Just tell me why," Kashino urged.

Lately, he and my other friends, Andou kun and Hanabusa kun, had been avoiding me. I rarely saw Kashino and I never saw Andou and Hanabusa since one month ago. I wondered why

"Well…it's just that the war is going on and…" My voice trailed off as I thought of many lives this minute that vanished.

"Just smile, please," Kashino interrupted.

I blinked and tried to smile, but I'm losing to the dark side.

"I-I-I c-c-can't anymore!" I cried out as tears started to drip down from my eyes.

Before I knew it, Kashino had his arms around me as whispered, "You could. Please be strong. I want to know if you could be alone."

"W-what d-do y-you mean?" I asked, trying to stop my tears from coming out.

"Amano, I…" He paused and then he handed me a letter.

Curiously, I took it and opened it…

* * *

Me: So how is it?

Kashino: Why the heck did World War 3 come out?

Me: There's something called being creative...look it up!

Kashino: Actually, it's called being an idiot, like Amano

Ichigo: hey! You're such a devil!

Kashino: You're a baka!

Me: Well...please review! Oh and if you do you'll receive...

Kashino: no one's going to fall for your trick.

Me: (ignores Kashino) strawberry pie (not rejected) with chocolate drizzle and a new chapter!


	2. Chapter 2: The Letter

(Ichigo and Kashino come in my studio)

Me: Okay! Well I give thanks to the reviews! I really appreciate the reviews!

Kashino: I can't believe anyone actually spent their time reading this garbage.

Me: (glare) Anyways, one of the reviews asked some questions and I figured that I wasn't specific so I answered the questions, except the question: Why did I delete my other stories? Well...I decided to post them again after I improved the stories...I'm just one of those types of people who wants to be perfect (though I'm not!)

Ichigo: Oh! But I found it fine.

Me: That's not good! BTW you're supposed to say them...because I wrote multiple failing stories...

Kashino: I'll do the disclaimer so that i can get this over with...Terry doesn't own Yumeiro Patissiere or the World War 3

Me: Pss! You never end a sentence with a prepostion! (whispering)

* * *

Kashino P.O.V.

My heart pounded when I saw that the lights were turned in the kitchen…I knew that Amano was here. I had no choice, but to tell her. Andou and Hanabusa had to immediately report there…

I walked inside the kitchen and found Amano making a pie crust; however, she no longer shined with happiness, but darkened with sadness. _What is wrong, Amano? _I felt guilt surge through my heart, but I had to tell her.

"Oi Amano. Why are you upset?"

She smiled gloomily and replied, "Nothing."

"Just tell me why."

"Well…it's just that the war is going on and…"

Now my heart was starting to tear into pieces…how could I do this to her? I'm making her feel worse.

"Just smile, please,"

She stared and tried to smile, but tearfully said, "I-I-I c-c-can't anymore!"

Amano started to cry and I hugged her.

I mumbled, "You could. Please be strong. I want to know if you could be alone."

"W-what d-do y-you mean?"

"Amano, I…" I hesitated and slowly handed the letter…

_Kashino Makato_

_You must enlist for the army as we are short in soldiers. Please arrive at the Pentagon Building in the U.S. on July 12__th__. You will be vigorously trained to become a soldier._

_Colonel Smith_

I stared at Amano's solemn expression and then…

"Kashino! How could you! You're going to leave me behind! Why? Why would you do this? You're going to kill the innocent people!"

"Amano, just shut up! It's not like I have a choice."

"But you're only 14! I thought you had to be 18 or something!"

"Well, the requirement changed since this war might last for 20 years since practically all the countries are taking sides…"

"What happened to Andou and Hanabusa?"

I sighed and replied, "They're at the war…but they're just medics and nurses."

She sniffled as the tears again leaked out.

"Kashino, can't you just become a nurse or something."

"The army needs more soldiers …so I have to be…"

"Kashino, escape from the army! Just don't do this! I thought you wanted to be a chocolatier!"

"That dream is gone, Amano! Do you think anybody is going to care about delicious sweets when they have the war to think about?"

Amano just stood there and then ran out of the kitchen. I sighed, feeling bad, and ran after her…

* * *

Kashino: Aren't you making your stories awfully short?

Me: Eventually, _they _will get longer.

Ichigo: That's so sad!

Me: Oh yeah! I forgot to ask! How was this story?

Ichigo: It's so heartrending

Kashino: It's so cheesy...

Me: Thanks for the comments! ^-^

Kashino: BTW how did you get this War idea?

Me: Well...my debate teacher (I'm a terrible debater...) started mention something about Iran or was it Iraq...anyways, he said that between these two Middle Eastern countries there might be a war...and then I started to get carried away...

Kashino: That's just stupid.

Ichigo: Wow! You really thought of that?

Me: Yeah~! R&R this story and I promise to never delete anymore stories! So I'll update my stories soon! R&R this story...wait didn't I just say that?

Kashino: Idiot!

Me: -.- R&R everything I write to receive a chance to enlist in World War 3~! ;)


	3. Chapter 3: Pretending

Me: I uploaded another chapter!

Kashino: That's so great...

Me: -.- Please be supportive!

Ichigo: Yeah, you devil!

Kashino: shut up, baka!

Ichigo: You...

Me: I DO NOT OWN YUMEIRO PATISSIERE AND WORLD WAR 3!

* * *

Ichigo P.O.V.

_Kashino, please don't leave me. I…_

I was sitting near the lake, crouching, and my face in my knees. I had run away after Kashino told me his secret: he is going to become a soldier at World War 3. I also could believe that Hanabusa and Andou became part of the war. I hate the war! I hate it! War equals doom. My throat started to ache as tear slowly dripped down from my eyes to my knees. It seemed only yesterday when Kashino was yelling at me for screwing up my mille crepe and Hanabusa and Andou comforted me.

I shouted loudly, "I hate the war! I hate you, Kashino!"

"Figured you say that, Amano." That blunt voice echoed through.

I slowly lifted my head, looking for that voice, and found Kashino sitting next to me.

"Kashino, get away from me!"

He just stared at me, expressionless, and hoarsely said, "You have no idea what I sacrificed, Amano."

"Why can't you just run away from the army? Are you that afraid to lose your pride, Kashino?"

"Amano, originally I was supposed to be in army like 5 months ago, but I kept postponing."

I blinked my eyes in surprise.

He continued on. "I wanted to be with you forever, but the army said that I must report to the army by next month."

My throat felt scratched up as I stuttered, "K-k-kashino, I'm sorry. I had no…"

"Forget it. Let's spend some time together…before I leave. Let's pretend for just one month that I'm not going to the army. Let's spend some time together, so stop crying and let's go back in the kitchen."

He stood up and gave me a hand. I took it and we headed back to the kitchen, pretending that nothing happened. Pretending that everything is fine…

* * *

Kashino: That was so short and yet you promised to make the chapters longer.

Me: at least i updated!

Ichigo: This is so sad! (crying)

Me: It's not really that sad...anyways, read and review, check out my poll, and receive um, er, something!

Kashino: That's convincing

Ichigo: Leave her alone!

Me: -.- please stop bickering...


	4. Chapter 4: Nothing, Pointless

Me: I think this is my longest chapter in Strawberry Pie!

Kashino: am I supposed to be happy?

Me: Yes

Kashino: How about not :P

Andou: Ma kun...

Hanabusa: Wow, I'm in another conversation.

Me: yeah...

Hanabusa: Am I going to be in this chapter?

Me: No~!

Andou: At least we're in the conversations

Me: I don't own Yumeiro Patissiere or World War 3 (doesn't exist so don't freak out :)

Hanabusa and Andou: World War 3? (sweat dropping)

* * *

Kashino P.O.V.

Her hands gripped mine. They were so warm, but not friendly warm…just warm. I still felt her sadness as we rushed back to the kitchen. Back at the lake, I wanted to tell Amano how I really felt for her. I loved her. At first, I didn't tell because I had to focus on my one and only dream: being a chocolatier; however that dream vanished and now I'm caught in the war business. Even if I told her, everything would be pointless because I will soon leave her. I don't want to leave her behind with just those three words. No way will I do that to her. Besides, she's dense and would mistake those three words as a friendship view.

We arrived at the kitchen and immediately I saw the rejected strawberry pies. Scrunching my nose, I went over to the counter, where Amano threw her pie dough in the trash can.

"Amano, what happened to your pies?" I asked, trying to be normal, pretending that the war never occured.

There was a gloomy silence as Amano collected the ingredients for the pie crust and started making a new one.

"They're full of nothing. No passion. Nothing," Amano answered darkly as she carelessly poured in the flour.

I inhaled as I did nothing, but stared at Amano for awhile.

"Kashino, are you really going to stare at me?" Her empty voice echoed.

I got out my tempering tools and started to temper the dark chocolate. I'm really going to give up this dream just for this war. Why? I wanted to escape, but again I have to do this for…for what? I don't know whom or what I have to do this for. Angrily, I threw my tempering tools on the counter. Amano flinched and asked softly, "Kashino, what's the matter?"

"Nothing, Amano. This is all pointless. Really pointless. I don't know why I'm really joining this war! The war, the moping is all just so pointless!"

Amano stared at me, worried, and gently walked over to me.

"Kashino, I really don't know why you have to join the war too. I also believe that the war and moping is pointless. Sorry, I won't…"

"Amano! Stop apologizing! I shouldn't be complaining. So I should be the one apologizing. Sorry, Amano."

"K-K-Kashino, is it okay if I ask you something?" Amano asked suddenly after a moment of silence.

"Sure," I replied, feeling appalled at Amano's sudden question and change of subject.

"Kashino, though this isn't really the time to tell you this…I have a favor. Can you please help me really perfect the strawberry pie?

"That's a simple recipe."

"I know…but I just can't put passion into this and I really want to help the victims out there! If you're going to help out in the war, I want to help too!"

"Okay, Amano. But just to let you know, I don't think sweets are really going to help because the sugar is starting to run out and we have limited sugar cane plantations out there. Before long, the sweets will run out and every personal needs and materials will cost more and more."

"B-but I really want to help! Maybe a sweet may seem pointless, but it can really cheer up someone! Sweets give people something to actually look forward to besides the terrible news of the war!"

"I know that, Amano. I'm just saying that this is a global war, meaning that almost every country is taking sides, which is either U.S. or Iran."

"Kashino, I thought we're going to stop moping around! We have to be serious!"

"You're right, Amano."

I sighed as I continued to temper as Amano kept remaking the strawberry pies. After few hours, I made chocolate chaud for the both of us. We leaned again the counter. It was covered with rejected strawberry pies.

"Kashino…the pies still turn out terrible, even though I put passion," Amano wailed.

I thought deeply and suggested, "Maybe, you're just forcing to put passion. You can't just force things."

She considered this as she sipped the chocolate chaud.

"I suppose so…and Kashino, this may sound really weird, but can I tell you something?"

I nodded, wondering if she was going to tell me that she…loves me, yeah right. Still, I hoped.

"Kashino, I…I wondered if we could sample the strawberry pies."

I again nodded, feeling a bit disappointed. Amano brought the best looking pie, though it still didn't look that delicious, two plates and forks, and a knife. She handed me a plate with a piece and I sampled it…

* * *

Me: How was it?

Andou: Really, really random...

Hanabusa: I don't really get the story.

Me: (hands the last three chapters)

Kashino: Again...that was so stupid. I seem different...actually i _was_ different in the story.

Me: How so?

Kashino: I'm so emotional

Me: Relax! OH yeah and I forgot to do this at the beginning of the conversation...Arigato!

The Sweets Princes: ?

Me: I was so surprised that some people added this story as their favorite! I almost fainted!

Kashino: I can't believe it too...

Me: Anyways! Arigato! And thanks again for the reviews! They really motivate me! I mean I thought I was only going to get at least 1! Not 5!

Kashino: How is 5 alot!

Me: So arigato again! Arigato to the infinity power! Anyways, please R&R to know how the strawberry pie tasted...

Andou: That's not much of a cliffhanger, no offense.

Me: not offended... and get a chance to own Andou's family's shop!

Andou: Wait a minute! You can't be serious!

Kashino: She's not...


End file.
